1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a side channel compressor for compressing a gas. The invention therefore concerns a work machine for compressing gases, such as air or technical gases.
2. Background Art
The operation of the side channel compressor results in a broadband sound spectrum. In conventional side channel compressors, tonal sound components occur at certain frequencies of the side channel compressor which are extremely annoying if they differ from the broadband sound spectrum by more than 7 dB.